


Strange Divinity

by seekingjets (0fsilver)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M, Mourning, Robot body in disarray, The dawning realization that you loved someone, earlier tags may not be as set in stone as you might think, potential body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fsilver/pseuds/seekingjets
Summary: There is no morgue on the Nemesis so they lay the body in his workshop. That which is left behind becomes a memorial to their owner, a morbid display of scattered tools and half formed projects. Each spilled screw and scorch mark evidence of a life stolen.Megatron sits vigil, unable to separate the body from his sight. Standing guard over the lifeless form as if, should the spark dare to return, he might greet it like a friend.“You've outdone yourself this time, Starscream.” He whispers to shadows and only silence responds. “You've finally found a way to hurt me.”





	Strange Divinity

“Starscream why haven’t you joined your brothers on the Meridian yet?!” He hopes the comm system can accurately portray his fury, holding to the console of the bridge as the ship quakes. Defensive shields will falter if they keep this up.

“I’ll be right there!” Starscream snaps back, the connection part static in the chaos. Through the bridge’s display the Decepticon base is more than 30 percent destroyed, a glowing field of orange fire on the planet’s surface, left to burn. “The Captain will wait.”

“You were supposed to captain the Meridian!” They needed to withdraw further from the battle to utilize larger guns and well as to initiate a jump. According to Soundwave, most Decepticons were on board one of the scattered Decepticon ships, a few having already left for their destination. Of course it would be Starscream ruining everything. “What delays you!?”

“If the Autobots get to the labs they’ll have too much of our information!” Shrieks back and Megatron nearly breaks the console before him beneath his fist. “I just need to get--”

“We will deal with that later, now get to your ship.” No answer. “Starscream!”

“Sorry - krrssssttt - can’t hear you -”

“You are making those sounds! Stop acting like a child and--”

“Sorry what -- psssskkrrrrffffsstt --- interfer--ence!”

“I swear by Primus I WILL LEAVE you!” Starscream cuts the line and disables his radio, further attempts to contact him reach only static. Leaving Megatron to grind his denta as he sends a hail to Thundercracker.

“Sir! Is Starscream with---”

“He’s still planetside, likely in the labs by now.” Megatron interrupts and can hear Skywarp’s cry of annoyance at the other end. “Skywarp you will have to go retrieve your exasperating...” A loud eruption causes alarms to sound, damage reports flaring across the bridge.

“No Sir!” Skywarp answers with a crack of panic in his tone. “He secures his labs so I can’t get in.” Starscream, ever the paranoid fool…

“Thundercracker assume command of the Meridian. We will meet in a few day’s time at the predesignated location.”

“What about Starsc--”

“Leave your brother to me, he will be returned to you...if he survives my wrath that is.” Megatron cuts the line and barks towards Soundwave. “Who is closest to Starscream’s last known location?” Soundwave’s visor gives a small chitter of calculation, their servos busy at multiple consoles already.

“Dirge.” Soundwave answers and he’s already on the line with the conehead.

“Sir?! Evacuation of sector 743 is almost complete--”

“Do you know where the eastern research sector is?” He speaks over him, now pacing across the bridge as the visual display of the Black Meridian shivers in the poor connection. Engines roar with life, quantum generators preparing to go. Faster than the Nemesis but much smaller, Megatron had just given it to Starscream’s command after three stellar years of _whining_ for it.

“Yes sir?”

“Starscream is there. Bring him back to me.”

“Uh sir, that’s going to be difficult with the amount of -- war happening around us.”

“Dirge. You have your orders. Return Starscream to this ship by any means necessary do you understand?!” Risking the lives of his soldiers for Starscream? Soundwave’s judgemental look resonated with his feelings on the matter. Yet still here he was.

“Yes sir.” Came a weary voice and below the Decepticon structure continued taking hits. Perhaps the Autobots believed there were more Decepticons planetside. They had just stopped to regroup with another ship and check on further mining potential - tragic to lose the work but the planet was abandoned and practically dry of energon. No real purpose, besides what Starscream deemed important enough to risk his life. The miniscule possibility there could be salvageable technology enough for them to be tracked considering the mess their enemies were making was not enough to foolishly dive into further danger! What was that damn seeker thinking?

“Ship’s shield integrity lowered to--” A helmsman tried to say.

“Where is Dirge and Starscream?!”

“Holy sl--!!!” An explosion rocks the planet beneath, tearing through the remainder of the base and consuming an Autobot transport entirely in fire and terrible sound. A few Decepticons clamber towards the display, gaping and gossiping of what had just occurred as Soundwave was quick to pour into their terminal, seeking an exact answer. The initial explosion set off a chain of events and one by one the buildings began to implode - taking Autobots with them to the sounds of Decepticon cheering.

“Soundwave!” Megatron storms down the platform of the bridge, feeling an unfounded panic surging his processor. “Where is Starscream?!” There’s a small chime, contact from the hangar.

“Sir, Dirge----Dirge is back in the hangar---” Ramjet on the line.

“Initiating Quantum generators.” Soundwave begins, the Nemesis rumbling in answer to the vocal command. Megatron snatches the telepath by their collar armor, dragging them away from the terminal to prevent any further action. On the display the Black Meridian disappears in a blink of light.

“Is Starscream with you? Dirge!” No response as he continues to hail the airdock. “Somemech better answer me this momen--”

“Yea.” Thrust this time, tone slow and tired. “Yea he has...he has him.” The relief from panic is immediate.

Megatron drops Soundwave, the other ignoring the insult of rough treatment to continue the launch. One moment they are in the atmosphere over a useless planet now burning with war, the next the stars are streaks of violent sparks dragging across the open displays. A tension unravels from the bridge, scattered Decepticons looking up towards their leader as Megatron struggles to collect himself. Returning to the throne atop the platform he finds slouching into the frame all too comforting. Let something else bear the weight.

“Are we on course?” He asks, blindly towards where Soundwave lurks.

“Affirmative. Course secured. No signs of Autobots.”

“Good.” Whatever that explosion had been, it was likely Starscream making things worse. At the thought his systems flare, vents exhaling loud in the awkward silence of the chamber. He has multiple ships dispersed throughout the galaxy along with a literal million other duties to attend to. Megatron didn’t have time for this.

He sends a communicae anyways. “Starscream I do hope you appreciate my willingness to keep you aliv---”

There’s no contact. Brat still had his communications blocked most likely. The insult to injury!

“Soundwave, go to the hangar and ensure Starscream doesn’t slip off before I get there.” He doesn’t trust those idiot coneheads to keep an optic on their Air Commander. Dirge had proven obedient in collecting the seeker but without chaos to keep them focused the three were useless against Starscream.

“...Affirmative.” Soundwave’s answer came with a strange tilt to their head, as if they were searching for something. They rose from the terminal without further complaint, moving rather quickly despite being sent to where Starscream was. Normally Soundwave made faces if they were forced to share space with the seeker.

With the remainder of his trine on another ship there was no telling how Starscream’s moods were going to shift. Likely he would blame Megatron for anything wrong that happens for the next thousand stellar years (not like he doesn’t already). There would be no gratitude for the risk of saving his wretched life and Megatron slumped further in his throne. Sometimes he wonders why he bothers. Perhaps, if he was lucky, Starscream would throw a tantrum and lock himself in his quarters. Toil away on some inane scheme until they were reunited with the Meridian, leave managing the mad jet to his brothers. Some punishment had to be served for disobedience but for now Megatron only wanted the seeker to suffer Soundwave’s presence.

[Megatron.] A private hail? Soundwave?

[What has Starscream done now?] He sneers, watching the bridge begin to sort itself out without him.

[Megatron.] Soundwave again, tone unsure - which was quite alarming. [Your immediate presence: necessary..]

Was there no end to the seeker’s troublemaking?! Megatron was already rising from his throne, startling the soldiers below as he went yelling transference of command to the first mech he saw. The gentle closing of automated doors disappointing. Give him a door to SLAM, give him a seeker to throttle - anything to lighten the strangling sensation of a noose about his neck as he moved towards the hangar. Processor working overtime on the ways he would ensure Starscream cowers at the thought of disobeying him again! He never listens and one day it was going to get him killed.

“Megatron,” Hook waits outside the dock entrance and there’s a gathered crowd. Few ground builds trying to push the other out of the way to get a better look. Hook’s appearance is almost frightened.

“What is it?” He doesn’t stop, continues pushing on and watches the crowd gasp and panic, scattering at first sight of him. “Let me guess, Starscream refuses to go to the medical bay? I’ve suggested tranquilizers before.”

“Sir…” Hook doesn’t laugh or agree. He just stares downwards as if afraid to meet Megatron’s gaze. “Sir there’s nothing…” Soundwave steps into view, shielded face unmoving and yielding no sense to the strangeness of the world. They motion inside and Megatron follows, sparing one confused glance in Hook’s direction as the medic seems unable to decide his own expression.

“What is this about Soundwave,” He steps inside the quiet dome of the airdock and sees Starscream.

Or what is left of him.

“I found him like that!” Dirge defends from the sidelines, his armor scorched in the memory of war and fire. Murky trails of drying energon tacky down his arms. Soundwave watches the room carefully, likely deciding who should not be present.

“Explain.” They order and Dirge is almost shaking.

“He-He was just laying there outside the labs. I grabbed him up, got here fast as I could but---but he was already like that I swear!” His pleas were directed towards Megatron who had yet to move, yet to look past the shape laid on the hangar floor. Singular surviving limb twisted at an angle across his shoulder. Wings blackened and bent, the half of his frame still remaining tore open by multiple gunshots. His sparkchamber cracked and open to view the dark and lifeless core.

Only part of his face remained. Megatron kept watching the still mouth - expecting it to move. For Starscream to complain of the state of his body. To howl and shriek at the indecency of his appearance. No words came, no relief from the lifeless mess of his seeker with dull optics reflecting the movements of the room.

“Megatron?” Somemech asks but Megatron does not see who.

“Out.” There’s a shuffle, a hesitation and he sees red. “I said OUT!” It doesn’t help to scream, to watch the bodies jump and push one another to escape his wrath. To see them flee does nothing to ease the knot mangling his spark as he waits desperately for Starscream to move.

The hangar is emptied in moments leaving Soundwave with their leader. Waiting for the last to exit before commanding the doors to shut and give them privacy from the rest of the ship. They knew it would be mere moments now that the Nemesis would be loud with gossip. Starscream’s death would not be whispered softly.

“We are - sure?” Megatron asks, watching a singular trail of stale energon drip from Starscream’s chest cavity and stain the floor.

“Initial scans prove positive for residue of Starscream’s coding.” Soundwave answers. “Upon dissection, further explanation will be provided.” Megatron’s wince is violent as if struck, glaring towards Soundwave like an enemy. He takes a singular step towards the body as if to guard it from some unseen force, and shrivels back in disgust - or horror - the two swirling about his processor.

“We will have to contact the Meridian. His trine will need to be informed.”

“Negative. Communications mid-jump impossible without broad-range signal.” Soundwave informed. “Autobots listening.”

“What are the chances they felt him--” Megatron turned his flat stare back to the empty shell of his Air Commander. This mutilated corpse which refused to stand and snark at him.

“Likely.” Soundwave only watches him silently, offering no comfort or commentary. Merely allowing their leader to puzzle through the moment. Grasp at the churning emotions Soundwave feels battling in his mind. He flickers his optics multiple times, as if trying to erase the scene by sheer stubbornness alone as the swell of pain emitted from Megatron causes Soundwave to waver.

“I do not know Vosian funeral rights.” Megatron admits and moves to a crouching position, servos twisting obsessively. Soundwave nods in agreement, they too are unaware of how seekers commemorate their dead. It was rare for them to collect bodies at all, let alone have the time and luxury to perform any ceremony. Seekers were traditional creatures, likely had volumes on procedure for every action, every event. Neither Megatron nor Soundwave knew what to do.

“Suggestion. Surrender the body to Hook for processing. Salvage parts. Store until reunited with Trine.”

Something in their words clearly brought Megatron pain - but anger seemed to be the warlord’s preferred emotion. While Megatron remained still, stooped low with optics tracing the prone form, Soundwave drowned in the other’s fury.

“Soundwave, you are my oldest friend, dearest ally and most trusted confidante.” He speaks with a harsh voice, struggling to hold in a greater emotion. “But I’m giving the order now, if any mech tries to desecrate Starscream’s body I will personally tear fout ten fold the amount of parts they tried to snatch from him. Regardless of their station.” Megatron does not need to look to Soundwave to know the other is listening. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Affirmative.”

“Good. Now. Find the means to keep Dirge out of my sight for the foreseeable future as I can’t promise not to kill him for failing me.”

“Yes. Lord Megatron.”

There is no morgue on the Nemesis so they lay the body in his workshop. That which is left behind becomes a memorial to their owner, a morbid display of scattered tools and half formed projects. Each spilled screw and scorch mark evidence of a life stolen. Starscream laid beneath a simple cover, his dismembered form a dark silhouette in the crowded room. Why not his quarters, Megatron could not explain. He merely felt right returning Starscream to the small, messy lab. Back to his toiling and trouble making.

The ship is loud with rumor and shock, and unsurprisingly: relief. That is until their leader accompanied the procession leading to Starscream’s workshop. The body hidden from display and silencing onlookers with his stare. Soundwave took command of the Nemesis in Megatron’s absence and a hush falls over the ship with the act. Few solar days left before reuniting with the Decepticon armada, before Skywarp and Thundercracker were returned to their brother.

The first day Megatron sits vigil, unable to separate the body from his sight. Standing guard over the lifeless form as if, should the spark dare to return, he might greet it like a friend. Or at least as his leader, his commander, awaiting the return of his seeker who has been gone far too long. He knows nothing of what seekers do to mourn their fallen, but Tarn’s ceremonies would do.

Which leaves Megatron sitting in the dark, the depths of his subspace pocket emptied for the higrade cubes sitting in a row on the worktable where Starscream rests. There should be fire. Ore melted and woven into intricate braids to lay as a death mask over the fallen. There should be sounds of battered shields and long winded prayers but that was of Tarn before the corruption, before Cybertron left it to die. Now Megatron only has fuel to offer and his time.

“You've outdone yourself this time, Starscream.” He whispers to shadows and only silence responds. The shape of Starscream’s profile a crooked mess beneath the cover. Unrecognizable as the vain and arrogant creature who featured so prominently in his life near four million stellar years. “You've finally found a way to hurt me.” It is a truth he cannot escape and he drinks one cube for the first day and does not recharge.

The second day is more difficult as it is further proof that Starscream will not be returning to him.

The twins appear later in the day and ask in strained voices if they can _see him?_. Which feels strange to permit considering there was no friendship there. He allows it, watches closely as they climb onto the chair which Megatron set before the body and don’t ask for the cover to be removed. Their matching faces show pain enough, they do not need to see the gore.

“Boss said he died, doing what he loved.” Rumble offered.

“Disobeying orders.” Frenzy confirmed and Megatron has no thought to laugh or find irritation in the twins. “You think the dorks--er--Warp and TC gonna be ok?”

“I have no way of knowing.” Megatron answers, watching them jump from the chair in unison, blink up at him with small, round eyes. Still younger than they should be, kept that way by Soundwave’s coddling. “Soldiers die every day. We move on.”

“But not Screamy. He survives everything.” Rumble comments under his breath, but Megatron catches it and lets out a hard snort.

“Everyone dies. It’s almost laughable Starscream is only getting around to it now.” He reminds them, brittle patience fracturing at the edges. Neither of the cassettes seem convinced.

“Are _you_ ok?” One asks. Megatron doesn’t care which. He ignores their question and believes time for visitors has exceeded his tolerance, moving to show them the door. They drag their pedes to obey, glancing back at the shrouded figure.

“Inform your creator I don’t need their meddling and if they are incapable of running my ship I’ll find somemech who can.” He almost snarls but the twins seem unsurprised by his words, as if well-aware of Soundwave’s reason for sending them down. They don’t fight him, leaving with drooping helms and small whispers between them. Megatron shuts the door and allows it to lock this time. Trapping himself in with the corpse of his Second, settling back in the chair to watch the unmoving form.

He still sees Starscream move in quick glances and tired gaze. Still imagines the other is shifting beneath the cover and will rise, curse at Megatron for intruding upon his labs. Just to spite the ghost Megatron does search the labs. Turning every tool and canister in examination. Trying to understand what Starscream might have been working on.

His clever seeker, dangerous and chaotic, but brilliant. The cannon which has resided on Megatron’s limb since their first stellar year together is proof of that - and Starscream’s genius had only grown from there. Pitting the sensitive jet against Shockwave had resulted in Starscream creating many terrible and remarkable things. Were Megatron to dare say it, if Starscream could have disciplined himself. Stopped from cutting corners and mischievous distractions, he might rival Shockwave in intelligence.

Shockwave, another mech who would not mourn Starscream’s passing. Megatron wondered who indeed would? Soundwave was above care, the coneheads uncertain. The constructicons and triple changers typically siding against Starscream out of spite.Those who spent the most time with the jet did not often care for him but Starscream always found a way to weave himself into their sparks when he needed to. Broke down walls he himself built at his convenience. The world at his terms, always ready to step forward when Megatron failed.

The only soldier willing to to do so.

He drinks a higrade cube and only recharges while thumbing through one of Starscream’s datapads, left behind in the evacuation. Endless journal entries of science Megatron does not understand - and weapons Megatron will never see. Things Starscream will never be able to show him or tempt his favor with.

He dreams of Starscream that night. A memory drudged up from old datafiles. They still operated on Kaon, the gladiator pits alive with screaming fans and those starved for a change. The cries of weapons and fallen opponents echoing throughout the preparation rooms. Starscream present where he should not be as Megatron chose his weapon for the evening. A successful information gathering and he reports to Megatron personally, instead of Soundwave as ordered. The beginning of many years for Starscream ignoring orders.

 _”You aren’t supposed to be back here.”_ He’d chastized and watched the pale legs swing from the seeker’s perch. Starscream always finding the higher ground even if it meant sticking himself on top of a weapons case.

 _”I wanted to wish you good luck?”_ He offered with a liar’s smile.

_”I don’t require your luck. I require your obedience.”_

_”I didn’t join the Decepticons to be Soundwave’s lackey.”_ Huffed, catching Megatron’s pauldron with the sharp point of his pede as he tried to walk past. Forced to gaze up the length of the pale leg. Meet Starscream’s wide grin with felt more predatory than playful. _”I joined to follow you.”_

 _”Soundwave’s orders are following me.”_ He scoffed then, taking the back of Starscream’s leg in servo, wondering if all seekers were as daring as this one? Wondering why it thrilled him to be the center of all this chaotic attention of something so pretty?

 _”Agree to disagree_.”

 _”No.”_ Before a fight it was important not to be distracted, and here was Starscream proving the greatest distraction of them all. _”What do you really want here Starscream?”_ He asked as the red gaze thinned down in consideration.

In his dream Starscream’s sparkchamber folded apart with a sickening crack, the emptiness a hungry void.

 _”To wish you good luck.”_ He spoke without a mouth, without a spark as Megatron jerked awake in the chair finding himself once more in the dark workshop. The remains still covered and unmoving just to hurt him.

He returns to the bridge on the third day to the surprise of those present. Clearly they had decided certain things of Megatron, and what little tolerance he held for gossip on his ship was blade thin- stare ready to catch any who might gawk or dwell too long in his direction.

“Report.” Ordered as Soundwave uploaded current status and time estimation (a mere solar day before he would face Starscream’s trine) to the armada as well as injuries and casualties of the Autobot’s attack. Nodding along as the telepath reviewed potential courses once they met their destination. Untapped planets outside of the Federation’s reach, and too deep along the outskirts for Autobots to casually stumble across. “Fine. Soundwave, fine-tune your recommendations, Starscream I want you to review---” Realizes the mistake too late when he looks to his right, empty of a sneering jet. The bridge is staring, those at nearby stations hearing the slip and unsure how to react as their leader flickers in confusion as Starscream is simply not there. He’s under a tarp in a cluttered workshop like some used and burnt up tool. Worthless and cold. Silent.

“Soundwave,” He presses on. “Review what we have of Starscream’s navigation charts. He always has more insight than he lets on.”

“Yes. Sir.”

“Take command of the bridge.”

“Yes. Sir.”

Soundwave doesn’t try to stop him and it feels like a cheap retreat - and worse when his exit is not followed by the clicking of thrusters. Chasing him down to complain about whatever irredeemable situation Starscream was hyper focused on today. Instead Megatron steps out of the bridge. Alone. Returns to the workshop. Alone. Drinks another higrade and retells the epic of Tempest and Titan Empyrean to the cold corpse who cannot hear him.

On the fourth day, Megatron loses his mind.

He sits in the quiet until he cannot any longer. Rising to tear the cover from the form, watching it catch on a twisted wing and rattle the dead seeker. Megatron needed to see him. A simple impulse, wanting not to forget the curve of seams down the seeker’s optics to his sharp jaw. The elegant slant of his smile, the glistening over-preened shine to his armor. He wants Starscream’s arrogance and laughter, wants to feel his wing brush his arm as they struggle to walk into doors first. He wants to recall the warmth of the seeker, leaning in too close over strategy tables and refueling stations. The rare occasion when Starscream’s optics fell soft upon him and Megatron would think, if just for a moment that he could spend the rest of his existence caught in the wicked shine of red.

A dead thing stares back. Blank. Cold. Unable to make Megatron feel more than unchecked anger and his fists slam on either end of the table, once more causing the lifeless thing to shake.

“You didn’t listen! You never listen!” He lectures the corpse and dares to reach for it, falling short at the collar where a gunshot wound burns away the outer layer of armor. His servo looks so large when compared to the delicate frame - scarred and brutal where Starscream was always pristine. It used to drive him mad, the waste of time and energy, and now he might crawl to the pitt to retrieve just a moment of that arrogance back.

“You were supposed to live.” Megatron sneers, blaming the dead thing for his hurt. “I did not grant you your title so you could die on me, it’s cruel.” Servo hovering above the body - desperate for any sensation. Any warmth or pulse that might prove this nightmare wrong. But Starscream remains empty. Dead. Megatron is too hurt to feel anger.

“Did I fail to earn your trust? Is that why you would not obey?” He does not expect an answer yet Megatron gives the body time to respond. Finding the brutal laughter rising from somewhere deep and sharp from his weary frame. “You are responsible for this death so why am I the one dealing with the punishment?” Megatron grins because no one can see. Not even Starscream. “It’s too like you. Leaving a wound and not sticking around to make amends. How much time have you stood at my side Starscream? Dying seemed impossible for you.”

He wanted to win this war and hear Starscream tell him he was right. He wanted to rebuild Vos and watch Starscream return home, knowing Megatron did this for him. He wanted so many things now and each of them were worthless as the promises he made to the seeker.

His thumb strokes what remains of the other’s chin, unable to be disturbed by the mangled body as it was all he had left of Starscream. All that remained and what he kept for himself.

'I am understanding many things now and you’re not here to mock me.” Megatron waits, knowing he will not hear that laugh again. “Cruel as always Starscream.” There are so many memories to drown in, so many years at each other’s side. Moments of laughter, shared and at the other’s expense. The terror of upsetting a precarious balance, the means in which they might have killed one another if given enough time. If their purpose did not outweigh their pettiness.

"Perhaps when my spark is done I will find you again in the Well and we can fight again - maybe I might win for once.” There is one cube left which he drinks in one movement, keeping close to Starscream’s form and recalling the times they drank together in relative peace. The rare occasion Starscream tolerated his nearness, the late conversations of war and victory. Moments he forgot to cherish because Starscream was never supposed to leave him.

"Or you can charm Primus with your cleverness. Convince what entities lost control of us, have them send you back.” He bargains with a ghost, overcharged and distressed by his lack of options. There are no enemies to fight to bring Starscream back. No tangible gods he can punch until able to wrap his servo around a furious spark. Shove the seeker back into place, back where he belongs. Perhaps he should wage war on gods and deities who have never cared for them? Never spared a passing gentle glance over their suffering and sought to make it right. Megatron the champion, Megatron the warlord, Megatron the god killer. It would suit him.

“All victories of my life are branded by your smile. How could you leave so easily?” He blames the dead and draws the cover back over Starscream’s still form.

He dreams of an empty planet where Starscream sits at his side, rough from battle and ecstatic with survival. They laugh, young and unbroken as the fading sight of Autobots retreat and their lives are guaranteed for another day. Together, for one more day.

The fifth day they are expected to emerge from the jump far from the battle which claimed his Second’s life. They will meet with the Meridian, welcome Thundercracker and Skywarp on board and see what happens then. See how fragile a trine, bickering and chaotic, truly is.

Soundwave meets him in the workshop, stepping over empty cubes and stands steady at his side. No attempt to comfort or criticize his strife. They are quiet until they press a servo to the edges of the tarp, a musical tone sighed from behind their mask and Soundwave finally greets their leader’s tired expression.

"Starscream. Troublesome.” They speak, carefully selecting their words. “Decepticon until the end.” It causes a short laugh to break the uneasy stillness, Megatron finding himself surprised by Soundwave’s offering.

“When we dock with the Meridian have his trine sent here. I want this as private as possible.”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave’s servo moves to rest cautious on Megatron’s wrist, surprising him enough to stare.

“There’s little use to demand for you to stay out of my thoughts, so I’ll ask: what are you hearing?” Soundwave does not react to the direct question, helm tilting curiously as the tendrils of the telepath’s search could be felt in the deep of his mind. They withdraw in a flicker of cold, leaving Megatron just as tired as before. “Well?”

“Realization.” Soundwave answers and Megatron agrees. Moving back to sit once more in the chair so he can keep Starscream in sight, refuse to be separated even now.

“Perhaps Dirge was not the only one to reach him too late.”

They emerge from the jump on schedule, Soundwave alerting him of this as Megatron prepares to greet the remaining trine - smoothing the cover over Starscream’s body and mourning the lack of better means to keep his dignity. His vanity legendary, Megatron wonders what the seekers will do? How they will bury their dead … if they survive the loss at all.

[Megatron. Black Meridian docking sequence complete. Boarding imminent.]

“I’ll be waiting.” He acknowledges and prepares for the surge of reaction that is likely to follow as news of Starscream’s death will surely infect the other ship...if his trine were not already broken. Kicks empty cubes off the floor and out of the way. Tried to move the workshop mess so Thundercracker and Skywarp have more room should they need it. If they request he leave, Megatron is unsure if he can obey. Losing sight of his fallen seeker only creates the illusion that he might turn a corner and there he would be once more. Snarking, groaning, complaining -- looking more devious and proud than all the stars in the galaxy -- whining at Megatron…

[Sheesh, who died?] Starscream asks over the private communicae.

[Now’s not the time.] Megatron responds, upset that Starscream would…

Starscream.

Megatron almost rips the door off the track when it does not open fast enough, scarcely making it through when he’s greeted by pale wings around the corner, a suspicious look in bright optics as he surveys the scene. Taking a cautious step back as he finds Megatron, roaring vents and fist clutching the bulkhead to remain steady.

“Oh.” The seeker’s voice is quiet and unsure. “You're still upset about the base…” He takes another step, wings falling low and Soundwave blocks his escape. Scanners bright as drones encircle the seeker’s body. “What are you doing?!” He swats blindly and Megatron waits.

“Confirmed.” Soundwave is staring at Starscream with the same flat look - yet somehow Megatron can see confusion bleeding through. “It is Starscream.”

“No, really? I’m shocked.” Starscream mocks and pushes off the telepath just to shriek when Megatron’s large servo encircles his arm. “I didn’t do it!” He yells from instinct, being dragged unceremonious towards the open lab. Thrown inside at the might of his leader who proceeds to punch a hole in the door commands, locking them in with a violent charge from the system. Starscream stumbles back, wings hitting the workbench and glancing around /his/ room. Confusion and fear a loud cry in his optics.

“Explain. Yourself.” Megatron breathes low, shrouding the other in his shadow, menacing and shaking with (relief) terror as one servo moves to pull the tarp away.

“Yuck!” Starscream jerks back, knocking into Megatron’s chest trying to avoid touching the corpse. “Why do you have that in here!” He accuses, twisting painfully to keep himself from making contact with the mess.

“Because you were DEAD!” Megatron roars and it feels good to yell. To wrap his servo over Starscream’s arm once more and force him to look at the remains. “How are you alive?!”

Starscream’s laughter was not expected.

Megatron had spent days praying for the sound, the mocking conceited arrogant sound and now he had it.The universe realigns and he is once more whole and letting Starscream slip from his grasp, watching the seeker put distance between them without losing his smile.

“You thought _that_ was me? Slag. Worked really well then.” He comments, his scientific mind taking over the trickster. Leaning down to examine the corpse. “I mean it was me. Once. So I suppose you’re not entirely stupid.”

“Explain.” Megatron presses and he can’t take his eyes off Starscream - fearing this is some trick. That he might wake and the dream might fade. “This is what we found. It has your---” Gags on the thought and as Starscream reaches down to curve claws inside the open cavity of the body. Yesterday that was all he had of Starscream, now it’s a mere shadow.

“I went to the research sector, as intended,” He turned the head back and forth, wincing at the gunshot wounds and broken body. “But I was cut off by Autobots so I had no other choice. I ducked into my old quarters, dug up an old husk and used it as a decoy. Then I blew up the base.” Starscream turns the crushed head to face Megatron, his smile wicked as he made the lopsided jaw move like a puppet. “This was an old model! You really didn’t notice?” He laughed, clearly finding this whole situation delightful. “Your fashion sense is a tragedy.”

Megatron can’t look at the husk, can’t face it knowing he’d spent five days mourning his second in this room. Torturing himself at it’s sight without knowing Starscream was safe! All that...for nothing.

“How did you escape, I sent Dirge after you--”

“Dirge!?” He choked, watching Megatron with a look of pure horror. “You mean to tell me you believe Dirge made it out of the base in time but _I couldn’t_ make it to the Meridian??” Starscream is dismayed, insulted, even going to far as to exchange disbelieving glances with the corpse, manipulating its features until Megatron’s tanks turned. He failed to keep himself steady, shifting to look away with a nauseous expression. A crime for Starscream to see it but he had no other choice. Relief might have filtered through him but relief only curved the aggressive hurt - now he suffered himself. How quickly he had fallen apart at the sight of Starscream’s death.

“We had no reason to believe you were alive.” He comments and sees Starscream shift at his periphery, examining the room.

“How long---have you been in here this entire time?!” Megatron hears a cube kicked across the floor, his frame turning hot with irritation (or embarrassment). Facing Starscream meant being caught in his look, trying to puzzle together what had occurred in his absence. “Why hasn’t this body been through scavenging protocols? There are still good parts---” Starscream’s look shifted strangely, unreadable on the usually terrible face. Optics thinned. “What have _you been doing_ to my body?” He demands and Megatron snarls in disgust at the implications

“I wanted to preserve your dignity!” He yells but Starscream doesn’t flinch. “Forgive me for trying to honor you!”

“Hm.” Small fraction of Starscream clearly doesn’t believe him, but he leaves the body alone - finally. Even going so far as to return the cover. Hiding the mess from sight and allowing Megatron a sense of calm. Surprisingly the seeker approaches him, careful when resting a servo on the bend of Megatron’s arm while keeping optics caught in his gaze. His expression softens, playful yet gentle and it does not suit Starscream at all.

Megatron asked a ghost to return to him. And here Starscream is.

“You missed me.” He teased and Megatron regrets asking the brat to return at all.

“Be silent.”

“You did miss me! I hadn’t realized you cared.” Wings flutter and Megatron watches them too closely. Stops himself from reaching out and grasping the edge. Feeling their warmth down his fingertips. “What a kind and sensitive leader I have. I can’t wait to tell Skywarp.”

“Keep this up and I’ll put you back in that grave.” Threatens, but it’s too late. Starscream is immune and his smile would be the death of Megatron. He dares to press a knuckle beneath Starscream’s chin, watching the red stare flash in something warm and curious. Starscream’s face, animated - the smallest sound of his vocalizer struggling not to complain. “This is the last time you die.” He commands, knowing full well he could not go back to how he was before. “I won’t permit you to leave again, understood? This is the singular order you are not to break.”

Starscream’s face filtered comically through his vast array of expressions. Coming to settle on something near kind.

“I suppose I could do that.”

\----

Soundwave downloads the surveillance footage from the Meridian. The final moments before quantum jump and the work of Decepticons over the missing few days. They pay little mind to the recordings, simply protocol, until something strikes them as odd…

Starscream is not on the Meridian.

They scour the data, looking for Starscream on the Meridian’s airlock, the hangar, the docking bay the bridge. Thundercracker and Skywarp seem to be searching as well in the recordings - a momentary conversation of where their third could be _._

 _ _”Megatron said he’d get him,”_ _ Thundercracker tries to reassure a Skywarp looking shaken.

__”I can’t feel him TC.”_ _

__”It’s ok, it’s just..the jump or something. Megatron won’t let Screamer die.”_ _

Starscream is not present in any recordings. Soundwave feels an alarm raise in their processor, delving to cross reference the Nemesis’ data. No Starscream. No lurking seeker playing a trick or sneaking onboard. Their shift focus to the docking of the Meridian. The four cameras.

One showing Thundercracker and Skywarp, quickly approaching the second camera on the Meridian where it docks. Anxious seekers rushing to join the Nemesis and whisper about Starscream still missing to one another.

The third camera is the long hallway of the Nemesis which leads to the main area. Soundwave themself waiting around the corner, seen in the surveillance waiting to greet what they expected to be distraught seekers.

The fourth is the only camera left, where Thundercracker and Skywarp would appear any moment from the joining doors. No other entrance or exit that would not pass by unseen.

Then Starscream is suddenly there.

Soundwave rewinds, replays and searches for any corruption of the files. Searching the code piece by piece for tampering. The area is void of any life until Starscream simply /occupies/ it. Standing with the lightest waver to his pedes, his wings low as he looks around. Zooming in Starscream seems confused, stares at his servos and before he can complete the smile Thundercracker and Skywarp make their entrance. Excited and latching onto their trine leader with exuberance.

Starscream calms them. Utilizing their trine and the private connection to converse where Soundwave would not hear. The other two seem confused, glancing at one another, but accept. Seem to fall in line with only uncertain looks between the three before they walk together to greet Soundwave at the end of the hall.

Soundwave watches on, watches themself stare at Starscream - alive - and the seeker doesn’t falter, asking where Megatron is without pause.

They watch the footage one, two, seven more times. Starscream appearing in the quiet space like a phantom materializing. No amount of manipulation of the recording explaining the phenomenon but the relief of his trine was untampered.

They didn’t know he was alive until that moment.

Soundwave shifts cameras to locate Starscream’s current location. Finding him in the war room as the red seeker moves closer to Megatron, allows their leader to rest his servo on a pale shoulder as they review star charts and converse with easy smiles. Megatron left unsurprised when Starscream brushed their mouths together.

Soundwave closes down the screen, permitting the two deserved privacy...

Then deletes the surveillance footage.

**Author's Note:**

> Song played 50 times on repeat: “Amen” Amber Run


End file.
